


Ice Cream

by hips_of_steel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, For a Friend, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hips_of_steel/pseuds/hips_of_steel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle and Alfred spend a day at the beach. The results, as usual, are predictable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream

The sound of water lapping in the nearby cove made Kyle stretch out, dipping his toes in the water. The crystal blue liquid of the ocean had him almost enchanted as he sat there in the warm sand. In fact, he would have been completely enchanted if not for another crystal blue surface he was gazing into.

Alfred was gazing back at him, a stupid grin plastered on his face as they dried off under the southern sun, swim trunks still wet after close to two hours of swimming and surfing. They were both tan, though Kyle was still darker than the American. Alfred's hair, a dark gold in the wintertime, was almost the color of pale beach sand now in the middle of summer. Kyle's hair, meanwhile, shifted from brown black to a slightly lighter shade of brown black.

Of course, here in Australia, summer came in January.

"It's nice to be warm here instead of freezing at home." Al said, finally breaking eye contact after they had been gazing for so long that several small children had went running past without them noticing anything besides footprints in the sand appearing and then slowly fading away.

"Uh huh." Kyle said, leaned back and allowing the heat of the sand to sink into sore muscles. He and Alfred had helped on a friend's farm yesterday, moving hay bales. Alfred was fine with his superhuman strength. Kyle, not so much.

"You still sore?" Alfred asked.

"Some of us work for our muscles, unlike you." Kyle said, stretching his arms out. "And therefore, we hurt when we over exert ourselves."

"You and Avery both need to get into shape." He says, and Kyle covers his face with his hat to block out the sun.

"Hey, I'm in shape. I can haul sheep for miles if need be. I just don't have inhuman strength like you do."

A snort, and then his hat is removed. "Al, can you please let me nap for like, five minutes?" Kyle asks, reaching for the hat without opening his eyes and only discovering sand, meaning Alfred is still holding it.

"Tide's going out, and besides, you're going to be sunburnt if we don't freshen up the sunscreen soon enough."

Kyle grumbled that Alfred would be the one burnt long before he was, but he sighed and stood up, allowing the American to guide him back over to the little umbrella shade they had set up.

It was about two thirty in the afternoon, so they ate a little snack. Kyle swiftly got to work reapplying sunscreen to his body. When he had gotten everywhere except his back, he turned to Alfred for assistance.

The American was too busy studying his ass to notice.

"Oi, earth to Alfred! Sunscreen on my back!"

Blue eyes suddenly snapped up, and Alfred shook his head a little, trying to act like he hadn't been staring. Kyle held in a laugh as he got to work coating his shoulders.

"So do I get to _appreciate the view_ when you're putting on your sunscreen?" Kyle said when his back was done, getting to watch the America's cheeks turn scarlet as he said that.

"Actually, it's getting hot. Any place nearby that sells ice cream? Or just ice?" America said as his cheeks got redder and redder while Kyle made a point of scanning his eyes over every inch of exposed skin.

He eventually sighed. _Once a Puritan, always a prude._ "Fine, just for you." He said, grabbing his wallet and hat, slapping it onto his head before glancing around.

He walked up the beach aways and spotted a little shop. Stepping inside, he saw several things he wanted to grab.

A bar of chocolate for Alfred, a couple bottles of cold beer to have with the dinner they had packed in their cooler.

And when he saw the ice cream that was being offered, he grinned as he grabbed two bars and paid for it at the counter. Here in Oz, the name wouldn't be out of place in an ordinary conversation.

But in America... well, let's just say Alfred would have several different ideas.

***

He got back as quick as he could, setting the bag in the cooler. Alfred was moving his arms in an series of awkward angles trying to cover his back with sunscreen.

"You're painful just to watch. Just because some of your citizens are contortionists doesn't mean you are."

Alfred glanced up with an annoyed look, and Kyle rolled his eyes before kneeling down and covering the area Alfred couldn't in sunscreen. "I found a little shop. Got us some cold beers to go with dinner."

"As long as beer isn't just your dinner." Alfred said with a sudden smirk.

"At least my beer's better than that piss you drink in America!" He said, giving Alfred a playful shove.

They fought in the sand for a few minutes until Alfred had him pinned. "Surrender!"

"Never!" Kyle said, ruffling Alfred's hair. "I paid for the ice cream, I get to claim victory!"

Alfred rolled his eyes and let him go, but it was with a smile on his face. "Fine. Let's eat it before it melts then."

Kyle grinned as he brushed the sand off his hands, stepping over to the cooler and grabbing the ice cream. He shoved one into Alfred's hand. "Here. Some of Straya's finest ice cream."

Then he tore open the wrapper and began to enjoy. But while part of his enjoyment came from the sugary frozen treat, the rest of it came from the American across from him.

Alfred had first blinked in confusion, and then blushed outright as he read the label. Finally, he looked at Kyle, who seductively licked his ice cream with a raised eyebrow. Alfred took a deep breath as though trying not to die inside while he asked his question.

"Why on earth did you buy me a 'Golden Gaytime' ice cream?"

Kyle grinned before licking his ice cream again, and then, unable to hide his amusement at America's red cheeks, busted out laughing. "God, your face is priceless right now, Alfred!"

Alfred turned even redder. "If I wasn't worried about wasting my ice cream, I would fight you right now, but I'll just contend myself with this instead." He tore open the wrapper and began to eat.

Kyle finished eating his first, and as soon as Alfred had finished the last bite of his, Kyle leaned over his back and whispered in his ear. "Hey, wanna have a golden gaytime with me?"

America had him flat on his back so fast it knocked the breath out of him, but as soon as he regained it he laughed with delight as the blushing man leaned over him.

And Alfred cracked a smile himself as he leaned down and their lips met, each tasting ice cream on the other's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Golden Gaytime is a real ice cream and it looks really good. Sadly, as an American, I don't think I can get any of it in the near future.


End file.
